In the prior art various types of battery voltage detecting circuits have been proposed. One such circuit uses a bipolar transistor so that it is difficult to manufacture this circuit in the IC for a timepiece using MOS transistors. Other prior art battery voltage detecting circuits require adjusting resistance for adjusting battery voltage detection and the temperature characteristics are not good. In particular the operation for controlling resistance and combining a detection setting voltage therewith is difficult.